Chapter 11 of Lost Healing Old Wounds
by TMHB77
Summary: here's what happens when you leave a male and female dragon alone on an island.


**CHAPTER 11- HEALING OLD WOUNDS**

**ok, so here is the lemon for all you citrus fans out there. it is probably the most sexually graphic thing I have ever written, but if something is worth doing, its worth doing right, right? right. if you arent interested in the lemony parts, skip to the bottom below the X's and that is really all that happens in this chapter.**

Spyro and Amber pushed through the thick brush as each prickly branch scratching against Spyro's wings irritated him even more.

They came to a high, vine covered cliff. He stopped and looked over it, seeing nothing but more thick vegetation. Amber joined him on the cliff, and looked down.

"Spyro look! Water!" she said as he looked past the edge of the cliff and down to what looked like a round crater filled with water bubbling up from its depths.

"Good eyes Amber! Thats a fresh water spring all right." Spyro said excitedly

"How are we going to get to it?" she asked as Spyro took a few steps back away from the cliffs edge, as it was about 20 feet below them.

He looked at her with a devilish grin and took her claw in his.

"Wait, Spyro that's crazy I think there's a safer way-" But it was too late for words as Spyro ran and jumped with her off the cliff, Amber and Spyro yelling in a mix of terror and excitement as they fell hand in hand and splashed down into the warm water.

Spyro's head was the first to surface as he shook the water out of his eyes and began to tread water waiting for Amber.

She came up gasping for air.

"Spyro what the hell!? I'm terrible at swimming!" She said aggravated that she was drug off of a cliff against her will and was now flailing madly trying to stay afloat in the water.

"Oh come on Amber, you know it was fun." He said smiling that confident smile that Amber couldn't help but love.

Her anger subsided and she began to feel the rush of adrenaline from the jump, and smiled as she swam closer to him.

"Ok... maybe it was. But I still cant swim!" she argued

"I gotcha..." Spyro cooed as she latched onto him, her forepaws on his shoulders and her back legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

He swam to the edge of the water hole and she unlatched from him and clawed the stone onto solid ground. Spyro joined her on the shore as she shook herself off in an attempt to rid herself of the water.

Spyro watched the water glistening off of her scales, accentuating her curves even more than usual. Her tail moved seductively back and forth as she tried to dry off. To him, it was like she was moving in slow motion, each one of scales seemed to call to him as he felt his heart beat faster and faster. Her back legs flowed perfectly into her elegant long tail that glistened in the jungle sun.

Spyro felt something between his back legs, and looked down. He was physically aroused, more than he had ever been before.

He quickly looked up to see if Amber had seen him check himself. Luckily, she hadn't. He blushed heavily and lay down on his stomach to hide his newly exposed dragonhood.

Amber looked back at him and saw that his face was red.

"Whats up with your face?" she asked taking a drink from the spring.

Watching her bend over to drink didnt exactly help his 'situation'.

"Arent you thirsty?" she said oblivious to his predicament

"No, I'm good for now..." He lied. He was parched, but he couldnt move. He was trying to think of the most un arousing thing he could for the moment.

After a few minutes, Spyro got up and began to drink from the spring, relieving his dry as a desert throat.

'Ah, that is amazing...' he thought as he dunked his head into the water and pulled it back out, shaking the water off and closing his eyes, trying to get the dirty images of the things he wanted to do to Amber out of his mind.

"Hey Spyro." She said breaking his concentration

"Huh?"

"This is for making me jump off that cliff!" She said tackling him into the water, taking her with him.

They tumbled into the shallow waters, ending up with Amber on top of him, their faces inches away from each others.

Spyro's memories of the time they had spent together, which only he was allowed to remember, thanks to Shaydo, came flooding back. He had still never mated with another female, after Amber, he was really depressed for a while, and thought he would never feel the same about another female again. But as time went on, he realized that wasnt true. But thoughts of other females were far from his mind, as it was all about Amber. After all, who knows when they would be able to get off this island.

Amber lay on top of him, breathing heavily, the water dripping off of her, arousing Spyro once more. This time, it was Amber who made the first move. She kissed him like he had never been kissed before. Her passion for him was something he could feel just as she felt her passion for him. He thought of her as forbidden fruit, and knowing that he could finally have it, the thrill was amazing. Her tongue and his played with each other while her paws began to caress his strong chest. Spyro was lost in ecstasy as his claws seemed to be operated by instinct alone as they worked their way down to her back legs and tail.

Feeling this, she broke the kiss and looked into his purple eyes seductively and shook her head.

"Not yet..." She whispered as she smiled, feeling his groin shift and begin to expand.

She climbed off of him, leaving him laying in the shallow water.

She was in complete control, and he kind of liked that. After all why wouldn't she be? She _had_ already mated before.

Amber cast a flirty look back at him as her tail drug gently across his chest and neck as she walked away.

"C'mon hot stuff, you promised me dinner, and I'm starving." she said smiling at him as he got up, and they walked off into the woods to try and find something besides fruits.

As Amber lead Spyro through the woods, all he could think about was her. All he could see was her backside, and the thoughts of what he would do to her given the opportunity were flooding his hormone ravaged mind. Every now and then, she would cast a seductive eye his way, slightly exposing her shining gold chest scales, another thing Spyro found arousing abouot her.

He tried to keep these thoughts to a minimum so he wouldn't become aroused once more, sensing that she had a plan for everything that was set to happen.

They came to a clearing where birds sang in the tree's unaware of the impending danger brought by the two dragons below.

"Well?" Amber said looking at the tree filled with large colorful birds.

Spyro stepped up to a large tree and carefully aimed several small fireballs and a few of the larger birds fell from their perches, and were quickly devoured by the hungry pair.

"That was good..." Amber said as Spyro stood up.

"Now what?" Spyro asked as he narrowed his eyes and grinned at her, knowing full well what she, and he wanted.

"Follow me..."

He found himself trailing her once again. She seemed to be walking especially smoothly and seductively, gently moving her tail from side to side, briefly exposing her slit with each passing sweep, tempting him to pounce on her and not give it a second thought. But he knew she had something in store for him, and he couldnt wait for whatever it was.

She came to a stop at the mouth of a shallow cave. She moved the tip of her tail against her right back leg, and then slowly drug it up to her vagina, rubbing it slightly and then raising it straight up into the air, exposing herself to him completely, then lowered it and covered herself up once more, and flashed a sexy stare at Spyro.

"Sorry stud, the free show is over...Now c'mon, I found this cave when I was gathering breakfast this morning...Its pretty private..." she said walking into it and fading into the shadows.

Spyro couldnt help but smile as he bounded into the cave after her.

Once he was inside the cave, she stood facing him, her tongue caressing her lips as she walked around him, examining his every inch.

"I've waited for you for a long time Amber..." He whispered as she came back around to his face.

"I know...and now you'll get your chance...I'm sorry for how I acted Spyro, but I think this will more than make up for it..." she said softly.

She walked in front of him, and arched her back, exposing herself to him, and looked back toward Spyro.

"I think I know what to do." He said he turned her over on her back and began kissing the inside of her back legs, steadily working his way up until he reached her vagina. It was wet with anticipation of him, as he heard her breathing become heavier.

His tongue played with her as her claws scratched the hard stone cave in ecstasy, slight gasps and moans escaping her lips as Spyro continued like he was born to do this.

"Oh...keep going Spyro...dont make me wait..." she gasped as he increased his speed and the depth of which his tongue rubbed her ultra sensitive walls. He could feel them pulsing with her heartbeat, this was doing alot to arouse him as well, as he felt his member grow to its fullest length.

Amber could feel an orgasm building as Spyro continued to pleasure her as best he could, through his inexperience.

"Ah...Ahhh Spyro!" she said as she came harder than she ever had before. Up until now, she had been going through a few month dry spell as far as any action was concerned.

He felt her cum as she arched her back and scratched up the stone floor even more, calling his name as she did.

"Not bad for a virgin huh?" he said as she caught her breath and looked up at him with her beautiful gold eyes, a little bit of sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Not...at all." she said getting up and pushing him onto his back, he letting her take control over himself.

"Now, I'm going to return the favor..." she said standing over him, her front claws holding his to the floor.

She began kissing his chest and slowly worked her way down to his dragonhood. She could smell the hormones and she was now more turned on than ever before.

She started at the base and worked her way all the way up to the head before plunging it deep into her warm muzzle.

Spyro had never felt anything like this before in all his life as her tongue wrapped and unwrapped around his now swollen dragonhood. His precum began to mix with the saliva in her mouth as she worked her neck up and down, causing Spyro to groan in anticipation of his release as he grew closer to it. Since he was a virgin, she knew it wouldnt take long.

As soon as Amber felt his muscles begin to tense up, and his breathing became heavier and more rapid, she stopped, and looked up at him, smiling.

"Wha...Why did you stop?" He asked impatiently as she stood over him and positioned herself over his fully erect member.

"You said you were a virgin...you dont want me to set you off yet do ya?" She said teasing as she slowly lowered herself onto him, at first stopping when she could feel the tip, and then rubbing it around her hindquarters to get him and herself reved up.

"Amber..." He said looking at her in desperation. He wanted to be inside her so badly it was all he could do to stop himself from slamming her down on his lap giving it all he had.

"What?" she said, even though she knew what he was going to say.

"Dont make me wait..." he pleaded with her as he could barely stand the tension any longer.

She smiled and slowly began to let him sink into her, inch by inch both he and her moaned loudly as it echoed through the cave.

He had never felt anything so tight, yet comfortable. She was his forbidden fruit, the one that the creator himself told him he couldnt have, and now look at him. Halfway deep into her with no intentions of stopping now. This thought made what they were doing all the sweeter.

Amber finally reached the end of Spyro's length and their hips met as Amber closed her eyes and her claws began to dig in slightly to his chest as she began to raise up slowly once more, only to glide back down, sending waves of pleasure through his body as she went.

Spyro was close to orgasm before any of this started, but now he was on the breaking point as Amber increased her tempo. His instincts told him to take it upon himself to take charge of the encounter, since up until this point, he had been obeying Amber.

He grabbed her waist and rolled her onto her back as he began to thrust into her as her claws began to explore his body, as if it were her own.

Spyro whispered her name in bliss and they caught each others eyes. Amber's gold eyes were filled with lust and so were his. It was at that moment, she began to gasp ans whimper slightly, turning Spyro on even more as he approached his climax.

"Oh... god... Spyro!" she let out a yell that could have been mistaken for a roar that was his name as she came for the second time.

Spyro felt a strange feeling in his shaft, followed by what was unmistakeably, his first orgasm. He closed his eyes and bit down on his teeth as his claws scratched up Amber's side slightly as he growled in ecstasy as Amber had now made an adult male out of him.

His seed flooded her waiting slit as some of it even spilled out onto the cold stone ground. Amber felt the warmth inside her and felt closer now to him than ever before. They kissed with the passion of a raging forest fire as Spyro withdrew from her and covered her with his injured wings as she curled up next to him.

"That...was amazing..." Spyro said catching his breath.

Amber thought about what had just happened, and turned to look into his eyes, the lust of before now gone, replaced by pure satisfaction.

"I love you Spyro."

"I love you too Amber."

This time, when they said it, it meant something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guals air force saw several small islands on the horizon. He dispatched groups to search them, while he took his group to search one as well.

He landed on the beach and his troops began scouting the area, until one of them found a large door, and some cloth, made into a shelter of sorts.

"Sir, I've found something!" an ape said as Gual strode over.

"What do you make of it sir?" he asked

Luckily for Spyro and Amber, the rising tide had washed away their tracks.

"This could be him...but there is no solid evidence..." he said walking further along the beach, coming across a tide pool that had been stained an odd color...red.

Gual put a finger into the water and tasted it, then smiled evilly.

"Dragon's blood...He's here."

**so there you have it, my first full on attempt at a sex scene. oh yea, and Gaul is actually on the island now. trouble!! **

**get with it or get lost!**

**see ya!**


End file.
